


Nightcall

by accuraterate



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Confusion, Kinda fluff, M/M, Sleepless nights, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accuraterate/pseuds/accuraterate
Summary: Adam feels lonely and decides to contact his best friend.





	Nightcall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've finally decided to post my old works here in ao3. I will be posting chapter by chapter, and these are clearly #gaycraft - fics haha!  
> I don't know how often I'll post because some of the chapters need to be fixed a bit! And sorry for any grammar mistakes and fails because English is not my first language.
> 
> EXTRA-NOTE: I was very tired while fixing this one, actually, I wrote extra to this, and I'm still kinda proofreading this haha. So I'm extra sorry if there are some grammar failures.

It was late Saturday night. Adam was lying in his bed, watching empty ceiling. He turned on his left side and tried to get some sleep. Getting sleep was hard, something was not right. Something was missing. In a sudden, a feeling of loneliness swept over him. He eyed empty side of the bed and thought Theo. He flinched. These kind of thoughts were new to him. He has always loved Theo like a brother, but this was new. Adam tried to block all romantic thoughts about his best friend, but it seemed to be impossible. He eyed his phone which was placed on a counter next to his bed. 

Should he text Theo? Call? He checked the clock it was 1:47 AM. There were two activities what Theo might be doing. He might be sleeping as normal people do this time. Or he could be in a bar with ten girls. The last thought made Adam feel uncomfortable. Was he feeling jealous? Yes, he was, more than ever. He took his phone and opened messenger. 

"Hi, Theo. Sorry, this is so random but how are you?" Adam wrote but deleted it soon. He sighed. "Hi, Adam there! I just thought to ask what you up to?" He wrote again. "No." He said in silence. "Hi, Theo, Adam there. I miss you." He wrote. "Send or not to send." He mumbled himself. He was scared of Theo's reaction, even though missing your best friend is completely normal. Adam hit send. He was few seconds completely confident about this, but then he got scared. 

Adam put his phone back to the counter and ran his hands through his hair. He felt anxious. He decided to try to get some sleep again, but it didn't still work. Suddenly Adam's phone started to buzz. "Theo calling" Read on screen. Adam panicked but picked up. "Adam are you alright, it's 2:20 AM ?" heard a sleepy voice from a speaker. "I guess I am, I just... Um, I don't actually know why I messaged you." Adam felt bad because he lied to his best friend. "I know you that good, that you are not alright," Theo said with a worried voice. "Theo, I'm seriously good. I just, I, I just miss you, Theo," Adam blurted out. There was silence. "I'm coming Adam," Theo said with the worried voice. “Oh, you don’t really need to,” Adam said, but the line was already closed.

Twenty minutes later Theo arrived at Adam's house. He didn't see any light coming from the house and tried to be as quiet as possible when he entered the house. He found Adam sleeping calmly in his bed. He took off his shoes and sat down on the bed. 

Theo thought should he sleep on living room sofa or next to sleeping Adam. He decided to stay with Adam. 

Theo was first one to be awake. He opened his eyes and yawned. He found Adam's hands around him. Theo felt a little bit confused but didn't move Adam's hand away. He just watched his sleeping friend and yawned again. Few hours passed and Adam started to show signs of waking. "Slept well, huh?" Theo asked. "Theo!" Adam shouted. "What are you doing here?" he continued and took his hands off Theo. "Well, I think you know why." Theo laughed. "Oh, now I remember. I'm so sorry." Adam said and turned red. "It's alright Adam. Anything for you, you are my best friend." Theo smiled and got up. "Breakfast maybe?" Adam asked and smiled back. "Great idea!" Theo said.


End file.
